An antifuse is an electrical device that performs a function that is opposite to that of a fuse. In particular, a fuse is an electrical device that has a low resistance conductive path that is designed to be broken when an electrical current through the low resistance conductive path exceeds a specified limit. In contrast, an antifuse is an electrical device that initially has a high resistance and does not conduct current, but which is designed to form an electrically conductive path when a voltage across the antifuse device exceeds a certain level. Antifuse devices are implemented in various OTP (one-time programmable) applications, such as a one-time programmable read-only memory (PROM), and programmable logic devices (PLDs) to configure logic circuits and create customized integrated circuit designs, one-time programmable read-only memory (PROM), etc. The fabrication of antifuse devices using conventional CMOS technologies can require multiple deposition and lithographic masking steps, which is time consuming and expensive. In this regard, the amount and complexity of additional processing steps that are incorporated as part of a semiconductor process flow to fabricate antifuse devices should be minimized to reduce the fabrication costs and processing time for constructing semiconductor chips.